


Beautiful/// Jyatt

by 1975isbae



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975isbae/pseuds/1975isbae
Summary: After a hard day at set Jaeden and Wyatt go off together to relax.





	Beautiful/// Jyatt

*Jaeden POV*

We are working on set all day today. Today we're shooting the scene when we jump off of the cliff and go swimming. In between shoots we have free time to talk with our co-stars and explore the filming area. But we have to be back in time to shoot the next scene. We just finished a scene. So I was walking around, just exploring, when I see Wyatt walking towards me. Instantly I get nervous. I'm always nervous around him. It's weird, and I don't really understand it, but it's fine.

"Hey Jae." He says smiling widely. 

"Hey Wy." I said, using our cute nickname for each other back.

" I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me." He says looking down at his feet.

"Sure." I say simply, not bothering to ask him where we were going because it didn't matter as long as I was with him.

"Okay, follow me." He says turning around and heading deeper into the forest.

I willingly obey and follow him. As we head even further into the forest, my nerves start getting worse since I have time to think. I start thinking about being alone with him. Even if only for a few minutes. I'm not exactly sure why I feel like this, but I have an idea. I think that I like him. Like, like him. Like more than a friend. It all started when we first started filming the IT movie. Right when I first saws him, I knew something was different. Just the way I felt when our eyes locked. I never told him about it, but I really want to. Maybe I should tell him. As I'm thinking, I don't really take in my surroundings, so I'm surprised when I look up and realize that we're in front of a beautiful waterfall.

"Wow." I say, astonished.

"I know right, it's amazing." He says as he looks back at me.

His gaze brings color to my cheeks, but I continue talking. "How did you find this?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Well, I was just walking around earlier and I stumbled upon it, and I just had to show somebody." He says, still taking in his surroundings.

"Why me?" I ask.

"I thought that you would like it." He says, smiling that heart-melting smile.

"Oh, well thanks for bringing me, It's really beautiful." I say, turning to face him.

"Like you." He says, not realizing he said it out loud until he saw my face flush bright red. "Um... I mean." He tries to choke out but turns a even deeper red.

Oh my god. I cannot believe he just said that. He just called me beautiful. I think I might die. I realize I haven't said anything back, and he looks super uncomfortable. So I decide to save him from the awkwardness of it all.

"Thanks, I don't know know what to say." I say smiling sweetly at him, still blushing madly.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything." He says as he grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers. He turns and heads back the way we came, pulling me along with him. When we reach back to the place where we're filming he pulls me aside where no one can see us.

"Thanks for coming with me." He says.

"You're welcome, thank you for telling me I'm beautiful." I say smiling brightly. He doesn't say anything else, so I turn to walk back to the filming spot. Before I can take a step I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait, Jae?" He says softly.

"Yeah?" I ask.

He rushes towards me and our lips connect, causing melt into his touch. He wraps his long arms around my small torso, and I run my hands through his curly hair. We continue kissing passionately until a guy from the crew calls all the actors back to set. I carefully pull away and look into his eyes. He looks right back in mine and whispers "Beautiful." Causing me to blush harder, if possible. We slowly walk back to set, both of us flushed and red. 

"Where have you guys been?" A confused Finn asks.

"We just went on a walk and looked around." Wyatt says calmly.

"See any beautiful sights?" Finn asks, jokingly.

"Yep." Wyatt says looking at a very flushed me. "I sure did."

"Okay, you'll have to show us later, let's get back to filming." Finn says turning around, and walking over to Jack to talk.

"I saw a few actually." Wyatt whispers to me, and we started filming again.


End file.
